He Cares For You
by White-Tiger123
Summary: A Gateworld Challenge, tag to The Long Goodbye...


**This is a Challenge from on the Gateworld John/Teyla shippers thread. It's a tag to The Long Goodbye.**

**The Challenge was to write a Brief fic showing different peoples thoughts during the "He cares for you more than you know" moment.**

* * *

**He Cares For You More Than You Know**

"He cares for you, more than you know." Thalan said.

**Part 1: Teyla**

Memories flashed through Teyla's mind as Thalan said those words. Memories of today's chase, of the many times they had saved each others lives, of the kiss they had shared many weeks ago, of every moment they had spent together. It was as though she was the one that was going to die. As she looked down her gun at the Colonel she saw him waiting, waiting for her to kill him.

Teyla knew that killing John would also mean the end of her own life; it would destroy her very soul. She knew that he wouldn't want others to die for him, so she said a silent prayer to the ancestors and prepared to shoot. To shoot the man she loved.

* * *

"He cares for you, more than you know." Thalan said to Teyla.

**Part 2: Phoebus/Weir**

Phoebus growled lightly as she sensed Teyla's hesitation. She heard Weir shouting inside her head to leave them be, not to force Telya to kill the Colonel. Phoebus ignored her. She had lost everyone she had ever known in the war, they were all killed by Thalan's people. In Phoebus' opinion it was only fair that he died, for her to be able to rest peacefully, to know her family had died for her people to eventually become victorious. It was only fair for her to have vengeance.

* * *

"He cares for you, more than you know." Was the next thing they heard over the comms.

**Part 3: Rodney**

Rodney worked harder, putting everything he had into cracking Elizabeth's code and regaining control of Atlantis. Rodney knew how John and Teyla felt about each other, most people on the base knew but working with them as a team made it even more obvious. He knew how much it would hurt Teyla if she had to shoot; she would try not to show it but it would destroy her completely. He wouldn't allow one of his best friends to be forced into doing this, so he would stop Phoebus before any harm could be done. It was the only option.

* * *

"He cares for you, more than you know." Was the next thing they heard over the comms.

**Part 4: Colonel Caldwell**

Colonel Caldwell sighed to himself; nothing was ever simple in this place. There was always something to complicate matters, whether it is an armada of enemy space ships or the outpost's military leader falling in love with an alien. In this case it was the latter, fortunately. He trusted Teyla and knew she would never do anything to harm the city or its occupants, but it didn't change the fact that to everyone from Earth she is an alien. Nothing could be done about the relationship between Teyla and John Sheppard. They hadn't acted upon it yet and although Teyla is on Sheppard's team she isn't military, so he would just have to watch and wait. Wait for Rodney McKay to save this situation, as he has so many others.

* * *

"He cares for you, more than you know." Thalan told her.

**Part 5: Thalan**

Thalan knew that Teyla would still be forced to kill both him and the man he was controlling. He was just trying to buy himself some time. Death was inevitable for him, but he would rather survive the efforts of his long time enemy and die of his own old age. He knew it would be soon, he knew he just needed a little longer. If Phoebus was forced to come down here and finish the job herself he would have time to die, for his spirit to become free and join with those who had died, who had been killed during the war and before it. Soon he would be free.

* * *

"He cares for you, more than you know." He felt his body saying to Teyla.

**Part 6: John**

John knew it was true and had accepted it, along with the fact that he would never be able to act upon his feelings. Now there was an alien entity controlling his body and saying these things for all to hear. John cared for Teyla, more than he could ever hope for her to care back. As she hesitated he knew she cared, even if only slightly and he began to fight once more for control of his body. To try to say goodbye to her, to the one he loved, for the last time. The one who called himself Thalan resisted and John was forced to stop his rebellion. He was a prisoner inside his own mind and there was nothing he could do about it. The only plus was that if Teyla was forced to kill him, she would be the last one he saw before he died. Hopefully that wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to die. John knew Teyla would kill him, but he also knew Rodney was working hard to stop all of this. The Lt. Colonel could only hope that Rodney could do it in time.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed but please don't forget to review!**

**White-Tiger123**


End file.
